A hood lifting mechanism may be mounted on a motor vehicle for lifting a portion of a vehicle hood (for example, a rear portion of the hood proximate the windshield, or another portion of the hood) in a situation where the vehicle collides with a pedestrian. The mechanism may have a moving portion connected to the hood portion. Means (for example, a squib, a pneumatic line or other suitable mechanism) are provided for extending the moving portion to lift the hood portion connected thereto, upon actuation of the mechanism. When actuated, the mechanism raises the hood portion from its normal rest position and supports the hood portion in this elevated position. However, when the hood portion is raised, forces produced by an impact on the hood by a pedestrian may cause the moving portion of the hood lifting mechanism to retract. There is a need for a mechanism designed to maintain or help maintain the moving portion in its extended position, to prevent or retard this retraction. In addition, there is also a need for a mechanism to prevent the moving portion of the hood lifting mechanism from moving from its stowed or pre-activation position prior to activation of the hood lifting mechanism.